Different Worlds
by Bri Thinks So
Summary: A background story on Jasper Frost, focusing on his perspective.
1. Chapter 1

"She's the _perfect_ accomplice." Samantha's eyes widen viciously scrolling through the Google search page. She bites her lip with excitement feeling as though she had just mentally hit the jackpot.

"Plus, she's clearly unstable.. I mean look at her." She clicks on a picture of Eleanor Henstridge, the Princess of England, with mascara soaked eyes dancing up against an unidentified guy in a club double fisting two bottles of vodka.

Samantha turns the computer chair to face Jasper Frost standing directly above her closely examining the picture on her laptop. His glacial blue eyes are latched onto the screen deep in thought. He had a tendency to get lost in his thoughts. It was her duty to keep him on task. She grabs onto his cheeks with both of her hands before bringing him in for a kiss.

"You will do amazing, baby," she whispers stroking the bangs across his forehead to the side. "You reel her in, and I'll seal the deal."

He had known Samantha for as long as he could remember. She was his vice. They were toxic toward each other. It was impossible to quit. They served as a duo, Bonnie and Clyde, conning and deceiving even the most prestigious. There was no rush quite like getting rich off the ignorance of those who turned a blind eye. And this was their most substantial and profound mission.

Getting offered a position as security detail in the royal kingdom in the U.K. was nothing short of a miracle. Having an impressive resume, and quite frankly never being caught, put both Jasper and Samantha right where they wanted to be. It set them up for what they lusted after for years.

The royal diamond.

They knew they had to part, and it was painful to say goodbye. But Jasper had a new position to attend to, across the world, and Samantha would have to wait until it was her time to strike. She was more than confident that his unrealistically handsome features and charismatic personality would win the emotionally unstable Princess over.

It was almost too easy.

Jasper zips his last bag before retrieving his plane ticket from the kitchen table. Samantha walks from the bathroom still wrapped in her bath towel with a glum expression. It was a bittersweet moment. She struts toward him and places her finger on his chin lowering it before planting her lips onto his.

"You are going to great. Just remember the plan. And don't you go falling for that mess and fuck this up." Her tone changes pointing her finger in his face.

Jasper furrows his eyebrows before turning on his heels and walking out the front door with his luggage behind him.

The plane ride was longer than hell. 11 hours and no amount of whiskey on the flight could calm his nerves. This would be their biggest project yet. And it all relied on _his_ shoulders in this very moment. Would he be able to pull it off? Did he even have the 'body guard' facade?

Landing in London is a beautiful sight. He had never been out of the states before, and never experienced the winter wonderland that was taking place around him.

The dinging sound of the aircraft signals him to grab his carry on before slugging the rest of his drink. He is so out of his element he doesn't have the faintest idea how to blend in with the crowd. Being surrounded by _innocent_ tourists who were presumably on vacation.. or those who were returning home.

Jasper impatiently stands at the baggage claim with his hands in his jean pockets. He had apparently underdressed. The unforgiving brisk winds from outside whip through the terminal piercing through his thin black sweater chilling him to the bone.

There was no amount of preparation that could persuade him for the act he was about to put on. He certainly wasn't an actor, and to him, his phony British accent certainly wasn't convincing. As time had gone on his confidence had plummeted dramatically. Tomorrow morning he would be facing the top of the line for his final interview. And he had realized, in this moment, that he was nowhere near ready.

"Pryce. Ted Pryce." A man with salt and pepper colored hair and a friendly face extends his hand.

Without hesitation Jasper firmly grips onto Pryce's hand maintaining respectable eye contact. He's wearing one of the suits that he and Samantha purchased before his endeavors. He felt rather silly wearing such a lavish outfit, but he had to roll with the punches. And most importantly, be convincing.

Jasper clears his throat before mentally grasping onto his 'accent'.

"Pleasure, sir. Jasper Frost."

Ted's eyes flicker up and down examining the young man before him. Jasper can feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing. For all he knew, Ted could call him a fraud right in this very moment and have him banished.

"Very well, Mr. Frost. Follow me."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jasper follows his lead. Walking through the palace, he feels as though he is stuck in a movie. A beautiful one at that. The inside of the palace is indescribable. The walls are carved with intricate detail, portraits of royalty drape the walls, spotless red carpet lays beneath him, gaping ceilings tower above him.

"You will begin basic training tomorrow morning with the others," Ted speaks gesturing his hand toward three other men dressed in similar attire.

Jasper viciously nods his head in compliance.

"But you son," Ted grabs Jasper by the arm pulling him into the other room. Jasper holds his breath scared shitless of what was to come next. "You have been assigned to one of the most important positions of them all."

Jasper blinks faster than his eyes can keep up swallowing in a hefty gulp of air.

"Not one body guard has lasted more than two weeks with this one. I wish you luck."

"Who exactly-" _Shit, British accent. Keep focused._ "Who exactly, sir?"

The sound of a door slamming across the room makes both of them lightly jump. Ted raises his eyebrows at someone behind Jasper prompting him to turn around.

"Your highness," Ted speaks in a phonier voice than Jasper's lame British accent. "Your new security detail."

"Pryce, what do we have here?" she purrs approaching them.

Jasper has to do a double take before focusing his eyes on her. It wasn't the fact that Ted had just pronounced him as the Princess' new security detail. It wasn't the fact that he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. It wasn't the fact that he had somehow landed this job in the royal palace as a 'bodyguard'.

It was her striking presence.

Although she was visibly fucked up off of some sort of substance, she naturally radiated beauty. Her glowing green eyes against the dark room. Her stick straight raven colored hair that highlighted her prominent features. Her unique body shape with an equally unique taste in apparel. Her-

"Hello? Do you speak?" Eleanor snaps her fingers inches away from Jasper's face. "Am I going to have to fire you already?"

Jasper winces subconsciously lecturing himself for losing focus.

"Your highness," he softly speaks bowing his head. "Jasper Frost."

Eleanor folds her arms cocking her waist to the side. Her eyes appear to lighten a brighter hue as she observes him out of amusement. The faintest sign of a smirk crosses her lips as she tilts her head to the side.

"Thank you Pryce," she dismisses Ted without looking at him. He silently nods his head before promptly turning away.

Jasper clasps his hands before him mentally coming back to Earth and remembering why he was here in the first place. Eleanor takes a step closer toward him, inches from his face. She lightly tugs on his tie seductively biting her lip.

"Right this way, _bodyguard._ I need some help down in the wine cellar."


	2. A Second Chance

_So? Why haven't you called me?! Are you in yet?_

Jasper's eyes scan the hallway before typing on his cell as fast as possible. He's not allowed to be on his phone while on duty.

 _Yes. Can't talk now._

"Ah, there you are." Eleanor breezes past him without looking at him. He's unsure if she's even talking to him. She briskly turns on her heels facing him with her arms folded.

"Are you just going to bloody stand there gawking at me?"

Jasper lightly shakes his head before lunging forward a few steps toward her. He clears his throat as he closely examines her up and down. She's wearing a loose black tank top that barely covers her petite breasts. Her black mini skirt is hiked as high as it could go without exposing her ass. The black thigh high boots cut off just below her skirt.

"Really, Jasper was it? Still nothing to say? You're making all of this _so_ much easier to sack you tomorrow. But first, we're going out. We'll consider it your going away party," she speaks tapping her index finger on her chin.

His insides churn. This was _already_ more difficult than what he had planned for, and that's saying a lot. Her snappy attitude threw him off. He knew it was going to be a challenge to keep up with the infamously troubled Princess, but he was not expecting to have his job threatened the _first_ night.

* * *

"Cheer up now." Eleanor offers Jasper a shot. They're sitting in the back of a limo that was chauffeuring them to her favorite club. "You're rather depressing."

He looks at her out of the side of his eyes clenching his jaw. At this point, he was convinced that she _knew_ he was a fraud and she was just fucking with him. He shakes his head denying her offer.

"Depressing _and_ boring," she moans before throwing back two shots.

The club is packed from wall to wall. The music is so loud it's almost deafening. The moment they walk past the bouncer, Eleanor darts into the crowd challenging Jasper to an impromptu rat race. He watches her bounce up and down to the music making her way toward the bar.

The flashing lights bounce off her silhouette. She's beaming and clearly in her element. Beads of sweat form all over her body as they're immersed further into the tightly packed crowd.

He can feel his heart erratically pounding, but it's masked by the booming speakers. He thinks that maybe it would have been better to have taken the Princess' offerings and take the edge of a little. Plus it _was_ his first, and apparently last, night working at the palace.

"Your- your majesty!" he awkwardly shouts behind her prompting her to spin toward him.

"Your _highness_ , I bloody told you this earlier." Eleanor dramatically rolls her eyes at him. She clearly thinks he's pathetic. And in this moment he didn't blame her, he felt pretty pathetic himself.

"I'd like to have a drink," he speaks desperately trying to grasp onto his fake accent.

Her eyes widen in amusement before turning to the bar and slamming her hand on the bar. The bartender undoubtedly knows her and what she usually drinks. She holds her fingers up signaling 4 shots.

"About time you came around, bodyguard. One for you, and three for me." Eleanor winks before impressively taking back the shots of tequila consecutively.

Jasper was more of a whiskey guy, but he would take what he could get.

Three hours pass and Eleanor is absolutely wasted. He feels inclined to catch her when she would teeter on her high heels and protect her from any trolls that approached her. After all, he had to play the part.

Jasper had about six shots while Eleanor was in the low twenties. He stands erect in the crowd of people watching her wiggle around and groove to the music. He felt rather awkward being the only person in the room not moving to the beat, but he had bigger things to worry about. How would he convince her to let him keep his job, to give him a chance?

Eleanor interrupts his thoughts as she lethargically throws her arms around his neck and grinds her body up against his. His expression remains passive as he looks down into her glossy eyes. She gives him a coy smile before giggling and moving her mouth toward his ear.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she shouts.

Jasper tensely nods his head.

"I think you- you're pretty cute," she slurs closing her eyes as she speaks.

His expression doesn't budge. He moves his eyesight away from her back onto the crowd. Apparently, his aloofness to her advances aggravates the hell out of her. She furrows her eyebrows and aggressively spins away from him. She stomps away from him before he lunges forward and grabs onto her arm from behind stopping her in her place.

Jasper doesn't want to piss her off more than he already unintentionally had for the day. Thinking quick, he removes his earpiece and places his hands on her hips pulling her in close. Her eyes instantly light up resting her arms back around his neck. A wave of relief washes over him.

He feels even more out of place than before; dancing in the middle of a rowdy night club in a full blown suit and tie. But he goes with the flow and follows her lead. Before he even has the chance to grasp onto the reality surrounding them her lips are on his.

Eleanor deeply kisses him placing both of her hands on his face. Jasper stands still in his place thrown off guard. Should he fend her off and be a professional?..

Nah _,_ she was hot, and what did he have to lose at this point?

Samantha would understand.. this was all a part of the plan right?

"I'm ready to get out of here." She breathes heavily with her eyes wildly scanning his face. Jasper nods his head taking out his cell to phone the car.

"Wait," she shouts placing her hand over his. She puts her index finger up gesturing for him to wait up. Eleanor scans the room as if she were looking for someone she knew. He turns his head to try to see what or who she's looking for.

"You!"

Eleanor sets him on another chase as she intertwines through the crowd approaching a busty blonde sipping on a cocktail. After a few moments she places her hands on the girl's hips and pushes a piece of hair behind her ear whispering something to her. It was then that Jasper realized what she was doing.

He stands back in awe as he watches her pick up on this chick right before him.

Her confidence was more than intriguing. Nonetheless sexy as hell.

"She's coming with us," Eleanor chirps walking over to him hand in hand with the blonde.

* * *

Now he _really_ felt like he was in a movie.

Jasper watches Eleanor undress the blonde, whose name apparently was Jessica, before pushing her onto the bed. They begin to make out while Eleanor slips her hand up Jessica's blouse. He stands rigid with his hands clasped over another contemplating whether he should leave the room or stay and enjoy the view. After all, Eleanor hadn't demanded him to leave yet.

He feels like he is in middle school again drooling over the two women going at it before him. Eleanor lays on her back leaning on her elbows making eye contact with him. At this point, Jessica is already naked and lightly nibbling on her neck as Eleanor swerves her finger toward him with a 'come hither' motion.

Jasper clears his throat casually striding toward the bed. He unbuttons his jacket with one hand as his body involuntarily gravitates toward her. He had done, in his opinion, a fantastic job at improvisation thus far. So he allowed his body to take lead. He was confident his mind would eventually follow suit.

Jessica grabs onto him first, grasping the tie around his neck pulling him closer. His breath hitches in his throat gaping into her hazel brown eyes. She throws him on his back straddling him. Reading the stunned expression on his face, she lets out a light giggle.

Jasper is so overwhelmed he doesn't know where to placate his hands. He notices Eleanor in his peripheral undressing herself. His vision fixates back into place onto Jessica who is busy unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Eleanor delicately places her hand onto Jessica's stopping her in her tracks. He watches on in anticipation as the Princess resumes the blonde's actions making them her own. Slowly lowering her face closer, Eleanor takes his lower lip in between her teeth lightly sucking on it.

She reeks of tequila and bad decisions, but he doesn't mind.

 _This was all a part of the plan._

"Welcome to my world, _bodyguard_ ," Eleanor whispers. She was now hovering above his stomach, her lips grazing just bellow his belly button.

Jasper doesn't remember the last time he was this turned on. Both of the girls are clearly entertained by how hard he is. It was next to impossible to hide it in his slacks.

Jessica relieves him out of his briefs before wrapping her lips around his erection. He lets out an involuntary groan with his eyes lightly rolling to the back of his head.

Eleanor gropes her from behind while maintaining eye contact with Jasper. She has the look of hunger in her eyes. It was painstakingly obvious that _she_ wanted to be the one pleasuring him.

Eleanor readjusts herself and begins to suck on Jessica's neck, lightly nudging her off of him. Then she takes him into her mouth taking full control. Her lips are pillowy soft and she knows just the right things to do with her tongue. Jasper's fingers dig into the sheets beneath him unsure of how long he would be able to last. It was one of the most mind blowing experiences he'd ever encountered.

She abruptly raises her head and begins to kiss Jessica again, both stark naked, right above him. He impatiently bites his lip waiting for what may happen next. Eleanor sits on top of him sliding over his erection with ease considering how impressively wet she is. She grinds against him closing her eyes in pleasure letting out a few light moans. At this rate, Jasper knows he definitely won't be able to last much longer.

"This is going to make it so much harder to say good bye to you tomorrow," she sighs taking up the tempo. "You have a _fantastic_ cock."

Jasper's eyes jolt open as the grim reality hits. No amount of erotic sex could distract him from his impending doom tomorrow.

"I agree, it _is_ pretty big," Jessica whispers nibbling on his earlobe. "And that's a lot coming from me- I make video's."

Eleanor uncontrollably giggles as she continues to ride him.

"A porn star and a Princess, how _did_ you get so lucky?" Eleanor slurs, her glazed over eyes matching his.

His mind spins as an idea for a new con brilliantly pops up in his head. Jasper _had_ gotten lucky. But it wasn't due to the steamy threesome he had somehow landed himself in.

He had just been thrown a lifeline. Within a matter of seconds he had managed to figure out how he could use this sex romp _and_ the Princess' level of drunkeness to his advantage.

And most importantly, keep his job for good.

It was the most unpredictable first day on the job that anyone could have ever prepared for.

And it was only the beginning.

* * *

Jasper is violently nudged awake while he slowly opens his eyes to an extremely bright room. He's lying on his stomach practically naked and is hit with the realization that he was still in the Princess' bed. He props himself on his elbows looking across the bed to see that Jessica had left.

"Go home."

He slowly turns his head to look up at Eleanor who is resting her back up against the headboard only covered in a few sheets. She's smoking a cigarette and looks thoroughly unamused. She looks down her nose at him cocking her head to the side.

"You are welcome. Now _get out_."


	3. Teaching a Lesson

_How can she really think I'm asleep propped up in this awkward position?_

Jasper feels Eleanor ever so carefully mount her body over his reaching across the bed toward his cell phone. He had been waiting for this moment all morning. But now that he had her right where he wanted her, he might as well get some entertainment from it.

He opens his eyes just enough so he can make out her silhouette through the slits of his eyes. Watching the snarky Princess struggle is diabolically amusing. Having her tits so close to his face isn't so bad either. Watching her extend her arm, he swiftly grabs onto it stopping it in her place.

Eleanor lets out a groan as his eyes instantly widen. It's hard to hide the inner laughter that is taking place. He has to reiterate that the 'video' was backed up on several hard drives and there's next to nothing she could do, even if she had successfully taken his phone.

She tries to blame him that he had drugged her.

Even though he may currently be one of the largest con artists in the U.K., he wasn't the type to roofie women. Eleanor had done this _all_ to herself. More specifically, threatening his job and getting between him and that diamond.

Jasper throws his arms behind his head comfortably adjusting himself in her bed. He had made himself at home ever since he threatened her with the 'tape'. It was the best case scenario. He was able to have incredible sex with the rowdy and clearly experienced Princess whenever he damn well pleased..

Which basically meant at least 2-3 times a day.

Eleanor dresses herself while fuming that one day she will get her revenge. At this point, his cockiness had peaked and is certain that they are just empty and malicious threats.

"Go get me some breakfast." He smirks fiddling his cell phone between his fingers. The look on her face gives him a rush like no drug could ever give. Telling _the Princess_ to go make him food. Undoubtedly no man on the planet has ever had the power to do this before.

A knock on the door snaps him back into reality hearing the Queen's voice on the other side of her bedroom door. Eleanor turns around pulling her shorts on as he bolts from the bed into her bathroom at the speed of light. There was no way in _hell_ he would be caught, as her 'bodyguard', in her bed. It would be a death wish.

"It smells of sex in here," he hears Helena speak. He has to cover his mouth to muffle his chuckles. _If only she knew._

After a few minutes he hears them leave and instantly jets back into his place. If Eleanor thought that her mother could scare him away, she had another thing coming. She turns back around with her eyes wide open like a deer stuck in headlights.

"So, where's my breakfast?"

* * *

Today was some sort of bullshit lavish garden party. Pryce had instructed his staff to be on high alert and stay close to the royals at all times. It would be Jasper's first extravagant event and he could care less. It was just another day to pass the time until Samantha arrived.

He rarely got the opportunity to speak with her due to how risky it was. He really did miss her and their lifestyle back in Vegas, but if he was honest with himself.. having sex with Eleanor helped distract him and pass time. Plus she was unlike any other woman he had ever slept with.

.. Even if it was blackmail.

There was the ever slightest amount of guilt holding the Princess as his sex slave. But Jasper bartered with himself that Eleanor _had_ said she thought he was cute. And if he was remembering correctly, she was just consensually riding his dick less than a couple weeks ago.

There was a part of him deep down that was convinced she _enjoyed_ this twisted game he had going.

She liked being controlled.

He takes a shower in the dorm-esque rooms that the palace held for the security detail. His room was fair sized, definitely bigger than the one he and Samantha shared.

 _I still have the job. Was able to find a way to get her to keep me around._ He texts her.

 _Very impressive. How is she?_

Jasper doesn't respond. It would take at least 30 minutes to type out and attempt to describe the Princess. She was indescribable.

Tightening his tie, he gives one more look in the mirror. His blue eyes are extra bright today which usually happened when he was focused or had a lot on his mind. He gelled his hair to the side to look as professional as possible.

It was time to go get the Princess and escort her.

He politely knocks on her bedroom door with his hands folded over another. She opens the door and instantly rolls her eyes letting out a groan. He has his normal, cocky, condescending smirk on his face.

For some reason, he _loved_ getting under her skin. Her snide attitude excited him.

"Oh, it's you," she coldly speaks turning around prancing back toward her mini table. There are 7 racks of blow lined up on a mini mirror platter. She picks up a fancy straw like mechanism, but made out of gold, and snorts 2 lines.

She throws her head back rolling her eyes to the back of her head letting out a triumphant sigh.

"Alright, I'm ready you bastard. Let's go."

Eleanor walks toward him as Jasper extends his arm for her to hold on. She scoffs before purposefully walking into him shoving him out of the way. He follows her out of the room with a devilish grin plastered across his lips.

"Who's that?" she asks. Jasper's heart drops once his eyes set on who she was looking at. It was Andison Claire, an Olympic swimmer who had won 4 gold medals in the last Olympic games. He fills Eleanor in on who he is and how he's one of his biggest idols.

"Does he inspire you?"

"Why yes he does," he replies, thoroughly star stuck.

"Swimmer, huh?" Eleanor seductively struts away from Jasper with her eyes dead set on Andison.

Jasper clenches his jaw watching her walk right up to him striking a conversation. From the way she was able to pick up on that blonde a couple weeks ago, there was no doubt that she wouldn't have an issue with Andison. But it doesn't bother him..

 _Fuck_ , it does bother him.

"May I have a word?" He nonchalantly walks up to the pair. All of his star struckness had quickly vanished. He needed to get her away from him.

He pulls her to the side out of earshot.

"What do you think you're doing?" he calmly asks.

"I'm going to de-hero your hero.. and by the way your accent is slipping." She winks at him before turning around to meet back up with Andison.

Jasper pensively stares straight ahead feeling like he had just been run over by a bus. He's not quite sure why the burning sensation of rage is stirring up in his chest. He's not quite sure why the thought of her sleeping with someone other than him would give him these feelings. After all, she was just a good fuck.

But she was _his_ property.

Following them up to her room Jasper stands rigid against the wall. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Eleanor lightly kiss Andison before inviting him into her room. A sudden wave of nausea hits and he feels like he's going to puke in his mouth.

She excuses herself into the room before instructing Andison to follow.

"I get to add the Princess to a long list of desperate sluts," Andison lightly speaks to Jasper who has yet to make eye contact with him since they got upstairs.

The burning sensation in his chest had reached its maximum and he knew at any second he was going to blow.

"Can I get a picture?" Jasper forces the most convincing smile possible before aligning his body next to him taking his cell out. He promptly decks Andison across the face slamming his body against the bedroom door.

Eleanor rushes out to find him knocked out on the floor.

"Bloody hell, did you kill him?"she sighs pushes her palm against her forehead.

"Maybe."

* * *

Jasper paces back and forth in his dorm room. _That bitch_. _She thinks she can do whatever she wants? No. I'm the one that has control. Not her._

He viciously scratches the back of his neck trying to calm himself down. He would be damned to wait outside her door while another man fucked her. She's simply not allowed to do that. Was she trying to play games with him?..

Wait, of course she was. It was Eleanor Henstridge.

Jasper slams his bedroom door shut behind him before rushing up the stairs to her bedroom. He bursts through her doors stomping toward her throwing his jacket to the side.

"We're not going to have another day like today. 'Cuz if we do, I'm releasing the video," he speaks with a raspy voice.

Eleanor hikes her leg up so he can see her bare, lean legs and panties exposed underneath her dress. He stares down at her in contempt. She places her feet against his stomach slowly working their way up toward his chest.

"Don't make false threats Jasper. Because if you do release the video, all of this will go away," she challenges him with a wicked look in her eye.

He retrieves his jacket and backs out of her room speechless. Her challenging attitude aggravates the hell out of him. What pisses him off the most is the fact that it's a complete match to his own.

"No blackmail sex tonight?" she taunts as he approaches the door.

That was _it_. He had had enough of her shit for one day.

Jasper quickly spins on his heels slamming the door behind him before storming toward her.

"Don't you fuck with me Eleanor," he growls getting in her face. She is visibly stunned by his change in attitude. She doesn't say a word.

"Take off your dress. Now." He demands loosening his tie.

Even though she is clearly trying to hide it, he can see the faintest smirk form on her face.

 _She likes this._

Eleanor listens to his instructions ever so slowly lowering the straps of her dress off to the side.

"Faster."

She cocks her head to the side lowering the fabric exposing her breasts. His eye lightly widen in amusement. He's already rock hard for her.

Before she is able to take her dress off he throws her on her back on the bed resting her legs on each of his shoulders. He begins to pleasure her with his tongue while firmly holding onto her hips for balance.

Eleanor lets out a moan which he can tell she had been trying to hold back.

 _She wants this._

He digs his fingernails into her hips increasing the pressure with his tongue. After a couple minutes she's panting and breathing heavy. She lightly pushes on his head trying to slow him down.

"St-Stop. I think I'm going to-" she pants.

"You're not going to do anything," he growls unbuckling his belt. "Turn around. On your stomach."

Eleanor has trouble catching her breath crossing her legs back together and covering the dress back over her breasts.

"On your stomach," he repeats himself staring deeply into her eyes.

She is able to gather herself and once again follows his demands. Jasper thrusts into her, pushing her body up against the bed. He thrusts in and out of her, aggressively slamming the headboard against the wall.

He watches her fingernails dig into the bed sheets as she lets out consistent moans. They're so loud that he is slightly paranoid someone may hear them. But he could give a shit in the moment.

Jasper wraps his hand around her hair lightly tugging on it as he grinds against her.

"Don't you ever. Don't you ever do that again, do you understand me?" He warns her in between breaths.

Eleanor nods her head with her face smashed against the bed. He can tell she is close to orgasming but he isn't going to make it that easy on her. She had to be punished.

"Jasper- I'm going to- I'm going to," she pants. He instantly stops in his place looking down at her. She turns her head toward him exposing her flushed cheeks. "Why did you stop?"

He grins from ear to ear before forcefully thrusting into her once making her squeal. It was such a turn on to watch her squirm. Under _his_ control. She won't cum until he wants her to.

"Tell me," he whispers lowering his mouth to her ear lightly licking the surface.

"Bloody tell you _what_?" she snaps.

Jasper does another thrust making her moan louder than before.

"You know what."

He grabs onto her ass slowly sliding in and out of her.

"I won't- I won't do it again," she gasps, her nails still latched onto her sheets.

"Good girl."

Jasper picks the tempo back up setting both of them over the edge at almost consecutive times. He pulls out pulling his pants back up leaving her on the bed, listless and gasping for air.

He arches an eyebrow looking down at her in amusement. He had taught her a lesson.

And she liked it.

She _loved_ it.

Jasper promptly turns around retrieving his jacket throwing it over his shoulder walking toward the door.

"Good night Princess."


	4. Keeping Focus

**This chapter/part was long so I cut it up into two parts. Thanks everyone for the feedback, it inspires me as usual! I'm having fun writing from Jasper's POV and rewatching the seasons isn't too bad either. ;] November can't come soon enough, right? Happy reading.**

* * *

Jasper turns the knob spilling water across the shower. The showers in the security detail 'dorms' are relatively small but he can't complain. The rest of the accommodations are quite an upgrade from his apartment in Nevada.

Stepping into the shower he realizes that he still hasn't caught his breath. He turns the knob making the temperature cooler. Standing with his hand pressed against the wall, he supports his body weight with his head hung low. The next to freezing water trickles down the back of his neck and down his back.

He's still worked up from the heated sex he just had with the Princess. _I doubt Andy Sinclair could have made her cum that hard._ He lightly smiles to himself before taking the bar of soap and washing himself.

After drying his body and ruffling his hair in a towel, Jasper throws on a loose button down shirt with black jeans. It was after midnight and most of the security detail had gone to sleep, except for those who had the graveyard shift. And those that did usually stayed in their offices tending security cameras from the outside of the palace.

He wanted to see it.

Being in the palace for more than two weeks, it had been long enough. He had to see it for himself.

Opening his bedroom door ever so softly, he peeks his head out scanning the halls. To his amusement not a single person was roaming about. He reassuringly tugs on the sides of his shirt before casually exiting the room.

He strolls along a few of the seemingly endless hallways which are dimly lit by fancy candles attached to the walls. _Rich people._

Even though he had been living here for half a month, he was aware that he could easily get lost in the gargantuan palace. So he takes his time walking slow and peering down every crevice that was visible.

Samantha told him that it was located somewhere upstairs in the palace. It was a room that held a variety of royalty jewelry and possessions.

Japer feels his chest tighten as he passes Eleanor's room. His heart is racing like a school boy and he rolls his eyes at himself. _Get it together, Frost._

But just to make _sure,_ he delicately places his ear up against her door to make sure she's behaving. The room is silent. Good.

Suddenly, he hears giggling from down the hall. He can instantly recognize that it's not Eleanor's voice. Thinking quick on his feet he bolts to the next hallway, pressing his body up against the wall attempting to listen in. He can also hear a guy's voice who is chuckling with her.

"I must say, I never imagined you as a whiskey girl. There's apparently still much I have to learn about you," he hears the Prince speak.

The girl giggles again before there's a thumping sound against a wall.

"You have no idea," the girl seductively whispers.

Now Jasper is intrigued.

He daringly peeks his head from behind the corner of the hall to find the girl pressing her body up against Liam. It was the American girl who got noticeably wasted at the garden party earlier.

She places her hands on his face before bringing him in sensually kissing him. She ruffles his hair with her hand and raises his shirt with the other.

"Ophelia, wait. Maybe we should take this into my bedroom."

Jasper furrows his eyebrows before moving back behind the wall. _Okay, this is getting weird._ He nervously runs his hands through his hair before walking away from themfurther into the lavish, dimmed abyss.

And then he sees it. It's hard to miss, really.

A room to the left is illuminated by lamps and brightly lit jewelry cases. Tiaras, crowns, rings are on display. But that isn't what he's interested in.

It doesn't take long for his eyes to set on a two foot tall see through display. The brilliantly lit case holds the most incredible, beautiful, mesmerizing object he had ever seen.

The royal diamond.

It shimmers against the light broadcasting its diverse range of colors and depth. Jasper can feel his mouth salivating. He can't take his eyes away from it as hard as he tries.

 _Hello, beautiful. With every day I am only one step closer to getting my hands onto you._

* * *

"Gentleman. Today you will be escorting your rightful heir to the luncheon held in the main dining room," Pryce instructs Jasper and 15 other security detail surrounding him.

Jasper zones out as Ted blabs on. It's the same lecture every day: keep your eyes close on the royals, watch out for any foul play or suspicious activity, and _most_ importantly keep to yourself. They are bodyguards. Not guests to these events.

"And you, Thompson." Ted singles out one of the men. "As you are Prince Liam's detail, you have an added responsibility on your hands. My daughter Ophelia will be attending the luncheon with him this afternoon."

Jasper's eyes widen as his ears pick up on what he just said. _Ophelia.. the girl I saw pouncing on the Prince just last night.. is Pryce's daughter?!_

He mentally chuckles to himself while repositioning his posture.

"No black today?" Jasper arches an eyebrow at Eleanor who was uncharacteristically dressed in a sky blue body hugging dress.

She rolls her eyes as she finishes examining her appearance in the mirror, wiping a bit of concealer under her eyes.

"I like you better in black."

Eleanor's hair swishes to the side rapidly turning her head making eye contact with him.

"Well then for you, Jasper, I shall start wearing neon pink."

It was another boring luncheon party. At this rate, Jasper thoroughly understands why Eleanor remains coked up and drunk pretty much 90% of the day. Who could get through these events sober? Unless, of course, it was a part of the job description to get your hands on one of the most expensive objects on the planet.

Jasper stands in the corner, as Ted instructed, with his hands firmly clasped together watching the event take place. The Queen makes her rounds shaking hands with a fake smile while the King follows her, with a seemingly more genuine smile.

Prince Liam and Ophelia enter the room instantly attracting others to swarm around them. But Jasper had his eye primarily on Eleanor. She had been talking to this blonde guy for quite some time which pissed him off. His mental battle of how he _shouldn't_ be jealous and then the denial that he actually _wasn't_ jealous was nothing short of a struggle.

But watching Ophelia run up to Eleanor throwing her arms around each other distracts him from his thoughts. They hold onto each other's arms looking each other up and down complimenting their outfits.. or whatever girls do when they first see each other. They begin to chatter as if they were best friends.

And then it hits.

 _Eleanor and Ophelia are close.. Ophelia is Pryce's daughter.. If there's even the slightest chance that Eleanor were to ever tell Ophelia about.._

A wave of anxiety knocks him over as he feels beads of sweat forming over his brow. This could _not_ be good.

"I thought you didn't like me when I wasn't in black," Eleanor snaps as Jasper closes the door behind him.

"I like you in any way shape or form," he coolly replies without thought. _Shit, that sounded so mushy._

 _I don't like her._

 _I do not like her._

He gets frustrated with his vulnerability and charges toward her helping her take off her dress.

"Now get on the bed."

Jasper wakes up to the sound of Eleanor's phone clicking away as she viciously texts away. Pretending he's still asleep, he rolls on his side peering at her phone through the slits of his eyes. He can faintly make out that the name she's talking to starts with an O.

He feels his heart sink in his chest. _I fucking knew it. Okay, Frost, keep it cool._

Rolling off the side of the bed he casually pulls his jeans on and tank over his head. He hears another ding from her cell.

"Has she found anything yet?" he nonchalantly asks pulling his button up over his tank.

"Who?"

"Ophelia. She has access to Ted who has access to me."

Eleanor doesn't reply. For some reason, he feels inclined to finally tell her who he truly is.. well other than the fact that he's an extremely skilled con artist.

He tells her that he's from Nevada, how he was abandoned by his parents who were thieves and disowned him after he chose to work for security in the casinos (where he met Samantha, but he chose to leave that part out).

"Why'd you leave?"

"Because Las Vegas is an impossible way of life."

"And so is blackmail," she shoots back. Her loose satin red bra distracts him from her attitude.

Jasper lays his body on top of hers inches away from her face. Her bright green eyes stare back into his sucking him in. He ignores the fluttering sensation in is his chest and refocuses.

"You have a panic button right there. _All you have to do is press it._ "

* * *

"So you actually saw it?" Samantha excitedly speaks on the other end. "Is it as beautiful in person?"

"It's stunning. These next few weeks couldn't go by any faster."

Jasper stands outside in one of the gardens on his lunch break. Today he decided to just eat a granola bar and spend the rest of the time updating Samantha back at home. Pacing back and forth with his other hand in his pocket, his eyes wildly scan the palace before him. _No one_ could hear this conversation. Unless of course he wanted to go straight to prison.

"Do you miss me?"

Samantha's words stop his incessant trotting. He stands rigid in his place wincing his eyes at her question.

"Jasper?"

He clears his throat before bowing his head looking at the vibrant green grass beneath his feet.

"Of- of course I do," he lies.

Jasper had barely thought of Samantha, other than having the innate necessity to fill his partner in crime in every once in a while. But he didn't look into it too seriously. At 26 years old, he never had a serious girlfriend and had never fallen in love. He blamed his shitty upbringing on the reasoning behind never being vulnerable enough to love.. or be loved.

Plus, his best excuse to himself was that he got bored of women too quick.

The silence on the other line tells Jasper that she can pick up on the lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Look I got to get back to work, my break is over in 5 minutes," he speaks again looking at the watch on his wrist. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah. See ya," Samantha softly speaks. Before Jasper has the chance to say anything else she hangs up on him.

* * *

He had been by her side nearing three weeks now, but today she wore _the_ most ridiculous outfit she had worn thus far. Eleanor is decked out in a skimpy, frilly purple dress with a skirt literally made of _feathers_. The top attached is made out of some sort of sequin glitter and she looks like she's ready to do a number at one of the Vegas shows he frequented.

Her dress is bizarre, but her confidence is sexy. _She_ is sexy. With her beauty she could wear a paper bag and make it look stunning.

And there was no arguing that.

Jasper follows her within close range as she enters a room accompanied by the Queen, Cyrus, and the Queen's assistant Rachel. Waiting for her outside the doorway he pushes his body up against the wall. He had gotten down his 'bodyguard stance' extremely well and he was proud of himself. He looked legit.

He hears Eleanor claim the word 'bagsy' a few times which he had never heard in his life. Probably some British slang.

She and her mother start bickering over London's fashion week, and his attention to the conversation quickly declines. He could care less about their outrageous outfits that individually cost more than his entire apartment and car back at home.

"Remember what your talents are? Other than ingesting drugs, and being young, and somewhat attractive?" the Queen lightly speaks to her daughter.

Jasper notices that the room had cleared out with the exception of the two women in power. He listens in tensely folding his hands over another. The tone in the Queen's voice is dark and intriguing.

"You do nothing," the Queen whispers shaking her head at Eleanor. "You contribute nothing. And when all of this goes away, you will be _nothing_."

 _Ouch._

Jasper cautiously turns his head to look at Eleanor. These were harsh words coming from her mother and for some reason he cannot describe, he wanted to make sure she was okay.

Not to his surprise, Eleanor is holding her composure and looks unphased. But he knew her well enough at this point that it was all a front. In fact, he was confident he knew her more than she knew herself sometimes.

Queen Helena struts past Jasper exiting the room leaving her daughter in the room. Jasper's eyes hadn't left Eleanor. He's too deep in thought to realize that she now too was looking back at him.

"There you go again gawking at me," she snaps rocking him out of his daze. Her sassy attitude doesn't have him convinced. He can read the sadness in her eyes. The lack of approval that she lusted after.

They are back in her room both in silence. Eleanor is rapidly tapping away at her cell perched up against one of the dressers. Jasper wants to make conversation and feel out how she is _really_ feeling.

"What's bagsy?" he asks maintaining his eye contact straight ahead.

"It's like dibs in America, Jasper from Nevada." Her calm and collected demeanor throws him off. She was being so _civil_. "And I call bagsy on the color purple, so it is mine no matter what."

Jasper turns his head to examine the silly dress on her once again. He wants to rip it off right here, right now. But it was the middle of the day and it would be too risky.

He successfully pulls his cravings at bay.

"The purple is nice but for what it's worth, you look sexier in black."

"That might be worth something if it wasn't coming from you, Jasper. Now, off you go."

 _There's that bossy attitude I love._

With a smirk on his face he nods his head and leaves her room.

* * *

It had been an hour since Eleanor left to go plan some fashion show. This gave Jasper the afternoon to wander around and-

"Ah! My daughter's security detail," he hears Queen Helena call him.

 _Shit._

The color washes from his face as he turns on his heels toward her. She wraps her index finger toward herself in a 'come hither' motion just as Eleanor did the night of their threesome. His mouth does dry and he loses all confidence.

"Do you know where the Princess is having her fashion show?"

"Regrettably, no I do not your majesty."

"Your name is Jasper, yes?"

His heart is beating so loud he's certain she can hear it. He calmly nods his head even though his mind is doing back flips. His eyes scan her beautiful face, ageless and elegant. She's one of the most gorgeous women that has ever stood before him. Just her looks alone were enough to intimidate. Nonetheless her outrageous power.

"Repeat this after me: The thieving thief thought he threw the thrown," she delicately speaks as she circles his body.

 _I am so fucked. She knows._

He repeats the line to her, desperately struggling to annunciate the words properly.

It's clear as day that the Queen knows Jasper is bogus. How long would she put this on and torture him?

"We all keep our secrets but inevitably our secrets keep us," she says close to a whisper.

 _That's it. I'm going to prison. Well, that was a good run._ "I'll be watching you bodyguard."

 _Wait- what?_

Her deceiving smile compliments her sparkling devilish eyes. She nods her head at him before walking away. His legs feel like wet noodles, he can't feel his hands or his feet, and his head is spinning. What the _fuck_ just happened?

Jasper rips his earpiece off once he enters his bedroom. Though he was still on duty, he could serve no level of 'protection' in this state of mind. He sits on one of the chairs with his fists resting against his forehead.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

He had never been so paranoid in his life, and it took a lot to shake the conman. The buzzing of his cell phone makes him jump in his seat.

It's Eleanor. She wants him to pick her up from a club that she and Prince Liam were partying at. The twins decided to have a night on the town on the eve of her fashion show.

Splashing water onto his face over the sink, Jasper looks at his reflection in the mirror. He mouths to himself ' _I got this_ ' before patting a towel across his forehead and placating the earpiece back in its place.

It was time to go pick up his Princess.


	5. The Fashion Show

He enters the club with adrenaline pumping through his veins. He's unsure if it was the tense confrontation he had just encountered with the Queen, or the fact that he would soon be faced with the radiant (and most likely wasted) Princess.

And then he sees her.

Her arm is wrapped around her brother's shoulders who's helping her stand up. Jasper approaches them with his jaw clenched and reaches his hand out toward her. Prince Liam gives him an odd look before loosening his grip on Eleanor.

She giggles falling into Jasper's arms and grasps onto his chest digging her nails in it. He looks down into her typical glossy eyes and can tell she's at least 10 shots deep. Speaking of said shots, she miraculously pulls one from her back handing it to him before winking at him.

"I'm driving you," he tensely rejects her. But then he realizes he's in the presence of Liam and collects his cool. ".. Your highness."

She rolls her eyes at him and waves to the the gang behind her.

"Let's go!" she shouts stomping past him.

"I don't know _why_ you can't just loosen up sometimes, Jasper," Eleanor snaps folding her arms in the back seat.

He pensively stares at the road before him as the street lights flickering through the windshield shine against his blue eyes. His fingers clench around the steering wheel. He was already on edge from his encounter with Helena. Even though he loved.. no _liked_ Eleanor's sassy attitude, now wasn't the time. He doesn't reply.

They are alone in the car and the silence is deafening. He wants to get back to the palace as quick as possible and call it a night. And at this rate, he doesn't care if he gets laid tonight. He just wanted the long day to be over.

"Back to the palace _your highness_?" he forces himself to spit the words out.

"Nice try. We're following Liam and Gemma to an after party. So blackmail sex will have to wait for tonight, Jasper from _Nevada._ " she delicately speaks. The tone in her voice aggravates him. " _Or_ is it Jasper from the Orphanage in Cambdon?.. Advantage Eleanor and Ophelia."

Jasper's knuckles turn white as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel. She was really getting under his skin. He's not in the mood for her shit. Now is not the time.

 _I knew she and my prick of a boss' daughter were researching me._

"Eleanor, for once in your life, could you possibly consider shutting that loud mouth of yours?"

The angry words that leave his lips surprise him himself. And apparently it did her, as she doesn't respond. His eyes flicker back and forth in the rear view mirror watching her type away on her cell phone.

They continue driving in silence until she decides to speak up again.

"I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve? I must say I love to see you squirm."

Jasper slams on the breaks making her lunge forward in her seat as she's restrained by the seat belt. He turns around making eye contact with her. His chest is puffing up and down as he tries to control his breathing. It feels as though steam is shooting out of his ears like in the cartoons.

But the look of fear in her eyes calms his temper. He wipes his hands over his face regaining his composure. He didn't know what had gotten into him. How could he let all of these _women_ get to him at the extent they did?

 _He_ is the one in power. _He_ is the one that has to keep it together in order to finish what he came here for.

Jasper calmly turns to face the road and suddenly sees a black SUV crash straight into a phone booth.

"Liam!" Eleanor shouts unbuckling her belt. "Oh my god!"

He slams on the gas escalating as fast as possible toward them.

If there was one thing Pryce had drilled into their brains, it was specifically that the Prince could never be seen by the paps, or worse the police, in compromising situations. Being drunk in a car involved in an accident was one of them.

"Stay in the car," Jasper demands as he unbuckles the seat belt and bolts from the car.

"What are you doing?!" Eleanor shouts after him.

He creeps up on the car to hear Liam is having a battle with his detail, Marcus, about not leaving Gemma in the car. Without thinking twice Jasper decks Liam in the face instantly knocking him out. Marcus defensively pulls a pistol out aiming it in his face.

"Are you really going to shoot me, Marcus, for following extraction protocol?" he seethes. Marcus withdraws his pistol and nods his head in agreement. Jasper throws the Prince over his shoulder transferring him into his car.

* * *

"You didn't have to punch me that hard," Liam sulks with a glass of ice attached to his cheek. Jasper apologizes and explains he was simply following protocol.

Even though it was true that he was following 'protocol', he had an innate sense of protection for Eleanor's brother. He didn't want Liam's reputation to be crushed due to a controversy that wasn't even caused by him..

But Jasper would never admit that to himself.

"Well, he did get you out of there before anyone saw us," Eleanor agrees with Jasper. It throws him off guard.

 _Wait, is she actually defending me? I guess there's a first time for everything.._

Marcus enters the room notifying Liam that the King would like to have a word with him.

"Liam," Eleanor says lounging on her couch. "Tell Dad the truth if he asks. Except leave out the part of Jasper punching you."

 _Okay, now I must be dreaming. Why is she protecting me?_

Jasper tensely stares at the Princess with his hands latched together stunned in his place as Liam exits the room behind them.

Eleanor rises from the couch, drink in hand, and seductively struts before him drawing him into her emerald eyes. She had become a professional at hypnotizing him.

 _Is it possible that the Princess has feelings for me? Maybe she is just as fucked up in the head as I am. And I would be lying if I didn't say that I too somewhat have-_

"It would be a shame for this little game of yours to end on a technicality before I defeat you fair and square," she says with half a smile. Her eyes are electric with excitement.

A smirk forms across his lips at her challenge. _She is so goddamn sexy when she tests me._

"One of the most important lessons I learned from my time in Vegas.. Don't just play your hand. Play your opponents hand against them," he responds.

Adrenaline is pumping through his veins again. But this time, it was an exhilarating rush. Her threats turned him on in a sick and twisted way that he can't put his finger on. He can feel himself getting hard just at the thought and the seductive look in her eyes isn't helping. Aware that he needs to remove himself from the situation he turns around and exits her bedroom.

* * *

As of a week ago, Jasper didn't even _know_ what a fashion show was. And certainly, attending his first one in the royal kingdom was nothing short of a mind fuck.

Eleanor had been running around like a chicken with her head cut off all afternoon. She was incessant that everything had to be perfect. It was obvious to Jasper that she was striving for perfection to receive better feedback than the Queen's show that was taking place at the same time. The competition between mother and daughter seemed like a never ending battle. They were both beautiful and intelligent women.. why the need for the struggle?

But it wasn't his business so he tells himself that he doesn't care.

He doesn't have to wear a suit this evening which was a plus. But he still has to wear the irritating ear piece which helped identify him as security. He aimlessly follows around the Princess back stage as she scans a row of models looking them up and down.

"Yes, yes, good," she mutters under her breath as she passes. "No!"

Jasper has to quickly halt in his place to avoid running into her. She throws a mini fit that one of the model's hair was supposed to be down and not up in a ponytail. He tries his hardest to not roll his eyes at the chance of her seeing. He wasn't trying to piss her off in this moment. Not now.

The lights dim a few times signaling that the show is about to start. She throws her arms up in the air in defeat.

"Fine, just bloody keep her hair the way it is."

Eleanor promptly turns on her heels facing Jasper.

"And you. _Stop_ following me," she hisses. The look of panic on her face amuses the hell out of him. He arches an eyebrow before coolly walking toward the side of the stage.

"Good luck your highness. You're going to need it."

* * *

The music is booming louder than necessary. It could be, though, that Jasper was forced to stand inches from one of the speakers. He stands rigid with his arms behind his back. For some reason, he's not as bored as he thought he would be. He's excited to see what was going to happen. Excited for her.

Within a matter of minutes from when he last saw her, she was able to completely change her look.

She's wearing a low cut black dress with a poofy skirt and matching thigh high boots. _Black, yes._ Her hair is poofy as well in some interesting hair style he couldn't decide whether he likes or not. She struts down the stage bouncing on her heels to the beat as the crowd goes wild.

The models begin pouring out on stage, one after another, in bizarre outfits. _This is what fashion is?_ Looking down at his bland grey sweater, Jasper is convinced that he apparently doesn't have any fashion sense.

The show is impressive.

Everything is held together well and went according to plan.. or at least looked like it. At the end Eleanor comes back on stage as the crowd gives her a standing ovation. As she nears the end of the runway the black light illuminates the words _'I win'_ on her chest.

Jasper extends his hand helping her down from the runway.

"How do you like that, _bodyguard?_ " she whispers as she walks in front of him leading him backstage where everyone is waiting for her. He can't fight back a light smile. She did do a great job. And all of her friends and most of her family were here to celebrate her. It was refreshing to see the self destructive Princess succeed.

He tags behind her through the sea of people as she pops open a bottle of champagne and hands him a glass. She's in her element. She can't wipe the smile off her face and the people surrounding her are giving rave reviews.

But Jasper only wants it to be them.

Everyone around them blurs out. He can only see her. Her beauty, her confidence, her happiness. She is so god damn sexy right now and it's driving him fucking crazy.

He peers around the room before grabbing onto her hand from behind making her instantly turn to him. She looks down at their hands interlaced and stares up at him in confusion. His expression remains passive as he tilts his head to the side.

"Your highness, someone is here to see you," he calmly speaks. She nods her head as the small crowd around her begin mingling with each other. He pulls his hand from hers and places it on the small of her back guiding her toward one of the lounges.

"Jasper, who's here to-"

He cuts her off grabbing onto her waist hoisting her up into the air. She yelps as she wraps her legs around his mid section. They were now alone where no one could see them. He closes the door behind him and locks it.

"I couldn't wait any fucking longer," he growls as her eyes examine his face. Pushing her body against the wall, he keeps one hand under her ass and begins to unbuckle his belt with the other.

"Right here.. now?" Eleanor is breathing heavy and he can tell she wants it just as much as he does. Jasper slowly nods his head as he nuzzles his face in her hair against her neck. He softly presses his lips against her skin and inhales the fruity scent of her perfume. She leans her head to the side against his touch.

She laces her fingers through his hair pulling him closer. Abruptly, she tightens the grip on his hair pulling his head back. Their faces are inches from each other and he's unsure what she's going to do next. _Don't reject me. You want this. You like this._

To his amusement, she places her lips onto his delicately flickering her tongue in and out. At this point he has both arms underneath her small frame which is still perched against the wall. She puts her hand over his ear piece removing it. He forgot he was even wearing it in the moment.

They didn't usually kiss as much and for as long as they were. Usually it was a couple seconds of kissing followed by direct oral or penetration. But it just felt right. Feeling her lips against his for as long as they were gave him a warm sensation in his chest.

Things felt different. He didn't just want to fuck her. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to show emotion. He wanted to congratulate her.

"Take me," she whispers against his lips.

Jasper bows his head before releasing his erection from his briefs. He pushes her panties to the side before entering her with ease. Holding one hand against the wall next to her to keep his balance, he steadily thrusts in and out of her.

Eleanor grips onto either side of his shoulders panting and lightly moaning.

"Oh _Jasper,_ " she breathes riding against him. Hearing her say his name turns him on like no other.

He presses his body closer against hers pushing a few sweaty strands of hair from her cheek. He cups her face in his hand as they meet eye contact. He tenderly stares into her eyes ingesting the look of thorough ecstasy on her face.

It was undoubtedly the most passionate sex they ever had. It was unlike anything he had personally ever felt.. both emotionally and physically.

* * *

After taking a shower in his dorm Jasper puts his grey sweater and jeans back on. He had excused himself from the party and let Eleanor mingle with her friends after their intimate romp. He was aware that he couldn't have _all_ of her all the time.

 _Buying my plane ticket._ He reads a text from Samantha. His face twists up as he puts his cell back in his pocket. There's a heavy sensation in his chest, but he decides to ignore it.

It had been a couple hours since he last saw her and he decides to go check on Eleanor before calling it a night. He strolls the halls finding his way to the staircase.

"You told him to print these?" he hears Eleanor speak. She sounds defeated. Jasper stops in his place to listen in.

"When you succeed, the monarchy succeeds my daughter," Queen Helena cheerfully responds.

He watches the Queen strut out of Eleanor's room with her arms folded and the usual devilish grin on her face. He hears Eleanor tear and crumple what sounds like a few pieces of newspaper. After waiting a second he decides to walk toward her door, only to have a lighter thrown directly his way.

Jasper successfully dodges it and looks up in confusion to find her standing with an unlit joint in her mouth. She looks completely broken. Her posture is hunched and is visibly on the verge of tears.

It feels like someone is squeezing his heart.

"Just get _out_ ," she snaps shaking her head. It's obvious that she doesn't want him to see her in this condition.

He hesitatingly takes a few steps toward her anyway.

"I heard what she said. And she's lying." Jasper picks up a few of the crumpled articles trying to smooth them back out with his hand.

"Well, you would know about that wouldn't you?" Eleanor threatens. She is now seated in a chair.

He sits on the table before her putting her legs in between his.

"One thing I do know is that I'm lying about something _._ But the Queen is lying about _everything_ ," he delicately speaks while he lights her joint for her. "And those reviewers; they're telling the truth." He nods his head as he speaks.

Jasper wants to reassure her that she had done a phenomenal job tonight. Whether her jealous mother had set up the press or not, Eleanor deserved to believe this.

Here was a Princess who had everything she could ever want in the world, and yet he felt _bad_ for her? Over a fashion show?

Seeing Eleanor robbed of her happiness made him feel as though it had been taken from him as well.

 _What's happening to me? Do I actually care for this girl?_

Jasper desperately feared that these feelings could be what they described in the movies.

He was afraid it could be love.


	6. Ball and Chain

"I'm staying at the Hilton."

Jasper watches the pendulum of the clock swing back and forth in his room. He listens to Samantha speak while tightly gripping onto his cell. She explains that she had already arrived in London, without his seal of approval. She wasn't supposed to be here for at least another month.

"Samantha, I told you I needed more time," he softly responds.

"For what?" she snaps. "You've already been here for a month. What's the point in waiting? The Princess trusts you, doesn't she?"

"Something like that.. Just wait for me to give you the green light, okay?"

"I thought you had more of a backbone, Jasper. Hurry the fuck up."

Jasper impulsively hangs up on her.

Standing out of the chair he shoves his phone in his pocket. He promptly brushes his teeth and gels his hair to the side before throwing his suit jacket on.

Today he was instructed by Pryce to accompany the Princess on her charity tour. He was prepared to deal with a typical unruly Eleanor for the day. Doing charity work didn't seem like something she would get out of bed for.

Jasper walks her to the car to find Lucius waiting for them. Eleanor demands that no staff be present with her today. It would only be her and him. Plus the driver.

She reads off the clipboard in Jasper's hands listing where their destinations will be for the day. First on the list was an elderly center. Her suspected attitude kicks in instantaneously as she reads down the list.

"Jasper have you ever hung out with old people while on ecstasy before?" she asks shaking a small tin can.

 _Today is going to be a long day._

* * *

"No, I can't do this. The E hasn't kicked in yet."

Jasper sits next to Eleanor who has locked eyes with an older gentleman waving through the window of the limousine.

"You'll be fine. You will just have to walk around, look at some water color paintings.." as he speaks he can see her moving closer to him out of his peripheral.

Eleanor places both of her palms onto his cheeks rubbing his face. Her jaw drops as she smashes his cheeks together.

"Oh my god, your skin is _so_ smooth," she whispers as her face nears his. _Good thing I shaved this morning._ Jasper keeps his eye sight straight ahead aware that they are in the presence of other staff. He needs to remain professional and not crack under her presence.

Her other hand wraps its fingers into his hair lightly scratching his scalp. Even though her actions were due to the drugs that had clearly kicked in, it doesn't stop his heart from beating harder for her.

"The Princess is ready."

* * *

"Between you and I, I thought the Princess was nothing but a spoiled brat. But look at her," one of the staff inside the nursing home says to Jasper. They both look over to see her playing with an elderly woman's fluffy white hair.

He keeps his hands casually placed in his pockets feeling his cell phone buzz. His heart instantly drops aware that it could only be one of three people who had his cell phone number. He was already with Eleanor and Pryce only called cell phone's during emergencies.

That left one person.

 _-You can't avoid me. I need to see you. Tomorrow tonight._

Jasper's jaw clenches as his eyes quickly scan the room to make sure he's in the clear. His fingers rapidly tap away at his cell.

 _I'm on duty until midnight every night._

 _-Then I will see you at one. See you tomorrow baby._

He bows his head furiously running his hands through his hair.

 _Samantha is so goddamn stubborn. First, she has the nerve to come to London over a month early. And then she has the audacity to force me to come see her, risking my position?_

He looks across the room to find Eleanor beaming, sitting on top of a man's lap who's in a wheelchair. Watching her overwhelming joy, even though it was due to hard core drugs, distracts him from the pest of a 'girlfriend' who was currently driving his temper through the roof.

The room applauds as Jasper opens the door to the exit and escorts her out. They walk down the brightly lit white halls. He keeps his arm firmly grasped around her waist to help her stand up straight. He never thought it would be so difficult to hold up a young woman who was approximately 100 pounds.

Eleanor flails her arms around spinning in circles. She gets distracted by everything they pass. It was as if he was maintaining a five year old to stay on their best behavior. She repetitively flings her arm around his shoulders leaning him to the side due to their height difference.

"Come here," her raspy voice squeaks before pulling him in for a kiss. His eyes widen as he takes a few steps back from her.

"Stop it," he softly speaks repeatedly removing her arm from his shoulders. He anxiously looks up and down the halls.

"It will feel so bloody _good_ ," she grabs onto either side of his shirt pulling his face closer. "I want you to fuck me."

"Eleanor we're in a _fucking_ nursing home," he says louder than intended as he locks eyes with a confused staffer walking past them.

She lunges at him prompting him to catch her full body weight before hitting the floor. Nuzzling her face against his neck he places her back on her feet.

Eleanor finally cooperates and uses her own two feet to walk toward the exit. But that doesn't mean she stops putting her hands all over him.

Jasper eventually gives up the physical battle and wraps his arms around her waist lifting her from the ground and carrying her out himself.

The ride to the next charity is almost comical. She tests him to the core trying to maintain his cool. He is supposed to be the composed, serious bodyguard. He can't afford to laugh at her admitting that she thoroughly amuses him.

One minute she has the windows rolled down singing at the top of her lungs. The next she's rubbing the inside of his thighs over his slacks. No matter how many times he pushes her hand away she's incessant.

She's the Princess. And the Princess always gets what she wants.

After being rejected by him for easily the 20th time, she finally gives up and develops a major attitude.

* * *

"I forgot how horrible ecstasy come downs are," Eleanor says picking up a bottle of wine from a table in her room.

Jasper watches her curl up into a depressed ball on her bed. She talks about how sad it is that old people are going to die soon, and how horrible it was to visit the puppies without a home.. but then she turns the attention onto him.

"Are you going to take advantage of me tonight?"

The look of defeat in her eyes makes his stomach turn. With just one look, she managed to make him feel like a disgusting human being.

She doesn't deserve to be his sex slave. There isn't _even_ a video.

 _What the hell did I resort to, just to keep my criminal ass afloat? I'm a monster._

"Is that what you want?"

"No," she softly responds before throwing a blanket to cover her entire body.

His heart sinks. In this very moment, he knew that it all had to stop.

It was time for this sick game to come to an end.

* * *

The next day was the final round of her tour. They had already stopped by a children's hospital and now they were on the way to their final destination.

Jasper hadn't been able to get the look in Eleanor's eyes from the night prior out of his mind the whole night. He had barely any sleep.

On top of the fact that he knew he would be seeing Samantha tonight, he felt like quitting the con altogether and running away from _both_ women.

Blackmailing Eleanor into sex at the time seemed like a genius idea. But he learned to care for her. And although she had her issues which he thought would make it easier on his conscience, it only drew him closer to her. She intrigued him. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was simply infatuated with her.

No other woman during his 26 years of life had captivated his attention quite like she had.

"Can I have your keys," Eleanor speaks disrupting his thoughts. Jasper withdraws them from his pocket hesitatingly handing them to her.

"I don't think-"

"Don't give me one of your lectures," she cuts him off racking a small pile of blow on the end of the key.

"I was _just_ going to say that the last charity is Robert's."

Eleanor never spoke to him about the loss of her older brother, but he felt inclined to inform her. And apparently it struck a nerve. She puts the drugs away and repositions her posture as the car pulls up to a rehabilitation center.

The visit to the rehab was short but gave him even more insight on the Princess.

He eavesdropped on a conversation between Eleanor and a young woman who was a recovering drug addict named Imogen. It was rare to see the Princess vulnerable, but being subjected to addicts was a visible trigger.

They opened up to each other about their mothers. Jasper could hear the guilt in Eleanor's voice as she heard Imogen speak. Her life could be _much_ worse. The Queen may be an envious and conniving woman. But it was even obvious to Jasper that she would do anything for the well being of her children.

* * *

It was almost midnight. Almost the end of his shift.

Jasper stands outside of Eleanor's door texting Samantha whenever he got the chance. He knew once he was in the clear he would have to meet with her. But he was unsure of what he would do once he finally saw her.

"Jasper."

He hears Eleanor call for him from inside her room followed by a few snorts of cocaine.

"Come in here and take advantage of me."

Jasper stuffs his phone back into his pocket in a frenzy. It was time to collect himself. Now was _not_ the time to show any signs of weakness.

"Is this what you want?" he asks slowly striding into her bedroom. His stomach is in knots.

She slowly nods her head before standing up before him. Even though he told himself last night that he wouldn't carry on this game any longer, it was impossible to resist her. Plus, she was only confirming what he had believed for so long.

She _wants_ this.

"Take off your dress."

* * *

"I missed you _so_ much."

Jasper closes the door behind him to find Samantha dressed in a short pink silk dress. Before he has a chance to respond she pushes him up against the wall placing her lips onto his.

"Samantha." Jasper lightly pushes her back making eye contact. Her conflicted dark blue eyes examine his face. "Why are you here?"

She takes a few steps back before taking a seat on the cheap hotel bed. Picking up her glass of wine off the side table she crosses her legs without breaking their gaze.

"You know why I'm here handsome."

He feels trapped. He was never a firm believer in karma, but maybe he had this coming to him.

It was next to impossible to balance the emotions he was going through. He could either face the potential of his feelings toward the Princess, or he could deny all of it and carry on his front.

So he chose the latter, doing what he knew best.

"Look, I missed you too," he says taking his jacket off and throwing it onto the couch. "But we have to stick to our plan. I'm still working on Eleanor."

"You know her on a first name basis now?"

 _If only she knew._

Jasper accepts her offer of a glass of pinot noir even though he dislikes the taste of wine. He would drink anything at this point to take the edge off.

"Yes. And I don't think she should be our target," he apprehensively states before taking a large gulp from the glass.

Samantha arches an eyebrow sending shivers down his spine. They knew each other for over ten years, and she of all people knew him better than anyone else. Hopefully she wouldn't notice his bluff.

"And why is that?"

"She's.. she's just a lost cause. I can't get through to her. _You_ won't be able to get through to her."

"I would have to disagree with you, baby." Samantha casually scrolls through her phone. "A lost Princess.. Self destructive Princess. _All_ she needs is a friend. That's where I come in."

Jasper swallows a gulp of air before tending to his glass of wine.

Samantha gestures for him to lie on the bed next to her. She wraps her arms around his neck before bringing him in closer and delicately kissing his neck.

"You smell like sex."

Jasper's eyes widen staring up at the ceiling. He and Eleanor had sex at least three times within the past six hours, and there was no amount of cologne that could mask that.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jasper Frost. I've known you since we were sixteen. I know when you're lying to me. Who in the palace have you been fucking? Is it one of the maids?"

"I haven't fucked anybody."

Even though he created the skill of lying to be a part of his natural character, Jasper knew in the back of his mind that she of all people could see right through him. He sits up and casually walks toward the bottle pouring another glass.

"It's her, isn't it?" Samantha nonchalantly struts from the bed coming face to face with him.

He runs his hands through his bangs observing the design on the carpet beneath him.

His brain doesn't register the stinging sensation on his cheek with how quickly she slaps him. He reflexively cups his hand over his face feeling the warmth from where her palm had just left.

"How _dare_ you lie to me," she threatens as she sets her glass of wine down. Pointing her finger in his face, she slowly backs him up against a wall. "You told me you wouldn't sleep with her. That fucking hot _mess_ of all people?"

Samantha starts swinging her fists in his direction but he's quick to shield his upper body. He steps away from the wall and grabs onto both of her wrists wringing them right before her.

"She isn't a hot mess Samantha," Jasper softly speaks trying to keep her anger at bay. He had never seen this side of her. It was as if she had successfully lost her mind.

"Don't you defend her!" she screams attempting to throw another punch. He has to restrain her on the bed to calm her down.

"Listen to me," he demands, lying on top her, inches away from her face. "Fucking calm down. We can't let emotions get in the way. Do you want to ruin the plan?"

Samantha stops wiggling around and stares into his eyes giving him a look that scares him to the bone.

"Unfortunately _you_ have already done both, sweet heart."


End file.
